herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mia Toretto
Mia Toretto is the main female protagonist and tritagonist of the Fast and the Furious series. She is one of the two tritagonists (the other being Letty Ortiz) in The Fast and the Furious, the tritagonist in Fast & Furious and Fast Five, a supporting protagonist in Fast & Furious 6 and Furious 7 and a mentioned character in The Fate of the Furious. She is the sister of Dominic Toretto and the girlfriend, later wife of Brian O'Conner. She is played by Jordana Brewster who play as Chrissie in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. Biography Early life Mia Toretto is the youngest two children in the Toretto family. Her father was a professional stock driver who owned a 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. Her older brother, Dominic, helped their father build the Dodge Charger. Additionally, the Toretto's owned and ran a market and cafe shop. Mia grew up in the company of Dominic's friend, Vince, who they knew since Dominic was in second grade; and Letty Ortiz, a girl from their neighborhood who befriended when she was ten years old. When she was sixteen, Letty and Mia's brother became romantically interested in each other. Dominic and Mia's father was a proactive figure in their lives. He helped her with homework, reading ahead of the required chapters to help her with work the next day. The Toretto's also attended church and held family barbecues for their neighbors. Mia was presumably did not attend the stock car race where her father killed in an accident caused by Kenny Linder, a fellow stock car driver, but was devastated all the same. When Dominic attacked Linder, he was arrested and sent to Lompoc Prison for assault. At some point before or after, they befriended the likes of illegal street racers and mechanic, Leon and Jesse. Mia was aware of her brother's illegal and criminal activities, stealing from trucks transporting electronics and other goods, and participating in street races as an act of keeping his passion for racing alive after he was permanently banned from the tracks for attacking Linder. Mia presumably was taught how to drive by her father or brother. Sometime around the time Letty was a teenager, Mia was caught up in an escape attempt in Boyle Heights. Trapped in a corner, Letty was presumably forced to drive her car through a retaining wall; Mia was her passenger. ''The Fast and the Furious'' She didn't appear in the third film. ''Fast & Furious'' Mia has a lesser role being a person mostly under surveillance by the FBI. She informs Dominic of Letty's death while he's in Panama via telephone. When Dominic returns home, she goes with him to the site of Letty's supposed death. She is seen at Letty's funeral and is mostly seen afterwards either persuading Dominic not to get in danger or complaining to FBI Agent Brian O'Conner about their past together. It is implied in the film that they eventually renew their relationship. ''Fast Five'' The relationship of Mia and Brian is confirmed in Fast Five where she and Brian are together seeking Vince. When they find him, he gives Mia a job to steal cars from a train. She and Brian find the cars storage containers. Something goes wrong with the heist and Dom tells Mia to drive the Ford GT40 to Vince's hideout. She escapes with Brian and Dom when the men from the heist start attacking them and reveals that she's pregnant with Brian's child. She later begs Dominic to stop when he was fighting with Hobbs. Towards the end of the film she does intelligence and surveillance during the Rio heist, giving the team directions and advice while they are hauling the vault. ''Fast & Furious 6'' In Fast & Furious 6, Mia and Brian have a child, a baby boy named Jack. She is later kidnapped by Owen Shaw's team members Klaus and Vegh as punishment for Dom not listening to his demands. Mia is rescued and then helps bring the plane down. ''Furious 7'' (Coming Soon) Personality Mia is shown to be a very caring mother. When Shaw's crew arrived to kidnap them, she gave Jack to Elena, who was staying with her, and rushed back to let herself be kidnapped so they wouldn't pick up on Elena or Jack's trail. Vehicles Mia's_Acura_Integra.jpg|'1994 Acura Integra GS-R' Mia's_Honda_(Acura)_NSX.png|'2003 Acura NSX' 1966-ford-gt40_-driven-by-mia-toretto-jordana-brewster.jpg|'1965 Ford GT40' 49de990d9c932873dfda45a60324a1433ef6ed428097ba34c57aea4f345a53eb.jpeg|'2010 Alfa Romeo Giulietta' Trivia * According to a deleted scene from the first movie, Mia is studying to be a doctor, although it is not something she wants to do; rather, it is one of Dominic's wishes. * It is unknown if she continued with the study once she was left to her own devices in Los Angeles. * The role of Mia was originally written for Eliza Dushku, but she turned it down. * Natalie Portman, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Kirsten Dunst, Bijou Phillips and Jessica Biel auditioned for the role of Mia, before Jordana Brewster got to play the character. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Brutes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Retired Category:Deal Makers Category:Unwanted Category:Strategists Category:Determinators Category:Rescuers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Anti Hero